


He’s most accommodating when he’s in his lingerie

by Mileveneverything



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, and lingerie, just a warning, stan in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: Stan had always been into somehow girly things, painting his nails often, having his hair longer than the rest of the boys. Even borrowing Beverly’s crop top that one time ( that Richie had enjoyed way too much )-or Stan the Man buys a skirt





	He’s most accommodating when he’s in his lingerie

  
It was dark, some time past midnight, when Stan found himself scrolling through a page on the internet. It was Beverly’s birthday in a few days, and Stan still hadn’t found the perfect gift for her.

He’d been scrolling though dress after dress, shoes after shoes, for too long now, hearing his boyfrien’s snorts beside him. He scrolls past yet another sun dress, the kind he knew Bev wouln’t enjoy. Almost giving up, Stan sighed, then his eye catches something.

There was a guy, looking too much like that one dude that made make up videos on youtube, modeling proudly. He was wearing a simple black shirt, and his lips were painted red. But what really intrigued Stan, was the light blue skirt hugging his hips.

Stan had always been into somehow girly things, painting his nails often, having his hair longer than the rest of the boys. Even borrowing Beverly’s crop top that one time ( that Richie had enjoyed way too much ). But this, the idea of him in a skirt, was different. Stan didn’t know if he liked it or not. Holding his breath, he quickly pressed ‘ add to cart ‘ and scrolled past it.

The skirt arrived on Tuesday. Stan didn’t have the guts to try it on.

.

  
It’s some days later, when Stan finished class early. Thankfully, his teacher had been absent, but now Stan didn’t know if that was the best thing.

On his way home, he changed minds and headed for the mall, deciding it was time to actually get something for Beverly’s birthday. Walking around the grey colored place, his eye trained to the pink store popping up.

Well, if he was gonna wear a skirt, he couldn’t wear it with boxers.

Stan went inside, his cheeks heating up at the sight. He breathed in, calming his nerves, and straightened the shirt he was wearing.

“ Hello ! “ A cringy yet nice looking lady popped up his side, her lips coated in a bright pink matching the walls of the store.

“ Are you looking for something for your girlfriend? Do you need help ?”

Stan had nodded through both the question, deciding that saying it was for his girlfriend was better than himself.

“ Any specific colors she may like ?” The girl, Casey as it wrote in her nametag, asked again. Stan pestered his thoughts, not really sure of a color.

“ I- I don’t really know “ He mumbled, feeling like a small child. The girl smiled sympathetically.

“ It’s fine! Here “ She grabbed a pair “ maybe red ?” The fabric in her hand was small and a flaming red color, making Stan scrunch his nose.

“ Maybe something more.. soft ?” He wondered, and Casey nodded before moving to the back. Stan hears some ruffling sounds, and then a small ‘ aha ‘ coming from Casey. He smiled.

“ I think these would be perfect “ She handed him three small thongs, a pink one , a soft blue one and a white one.

He grabbed the creamy white, feeling that it would go perfect with the skirt. Stan smiled and looked up to Casey.

“ I’ll buy these please, but maybe in a bigger size ?”

He did have a dick to cover.

-

Stan was far too hyper on his new items, that it didn’t even cross his mind that Richie didn’t have class on Fridays. He opened the door to their shared home, humming happily to himself. Then, he stopped dead on his tracks at the sight of his tall boyfriend.

“ Staniel ! What’s hanging ?” Richie said, pushing his falling glasses up his nose. Stan thought he was adorable.

“ N-nothing !” He could feel the heat prickling at his cheeks, but he tried to gulp it down.

“ What’s in the bag? “ Richie said, eyebrow raised, as he nodded towards the bag. Stan quickly put it behind his back.

“ Just Bev’s present “ It wasn’t a lie. He finally found a good present for the girl, a creme dress with some clown faces on it. It was a bit on the expensive side, but he didn’t mind.

Stan didn’t let Richie mutter another word, quickly getting on his tiptoes and pecking his lips before mumbling a quick “ gotta go “ and dashed up to his room.

-

An hour later, Richie got up from his place in the couch. The house was quiet, too quiet even for Stan’s nature. He wondered what his boyfriend was up to.

He climbs the stairs, and stops in front of the bathroom door, expecting to hear the shower. His forehead creases when he doesn’t, so Richie makes his way to the room. Figuring Stan might have taken a nap, he opened the door carefully.

But, the sight in front of him was completely unexpected, and it made all the blood rush south. Stan was standing in front of the mirror, fingers combing his hair, and a short blue skirt on his waist.

A fucking skirt. Richie might be in heaven.

Stan, just noticing Richie’s presence, shrieked and tried to get something, anything, to cover himself.

“ St-stanley “ Richie mumbled, going up to him. He was on the verge of crying, probably feeling embarrassed.

“ I-i’m sorry if y-you think i’m we-weird Rich “ Stan hiccuped through tears, and Richie went closer, combing his hand through the curly hair.

“ I think it’s fucking hot “ He whispered slowly, voice lower than before. Stans gut stirred with heat, and he looked up with big eyes. The sight was so innocent, combined with the skirt he was wearing, and Richie felt dizzy.

He grabbed the shorter boy by the hips, pulling him into his lap and playing with the hem of the skirt.

“ You look like a princess, so fucking beautiful “ Richie whispered, lips already finding Stans neck, making the smaller boy moan.

“ Richie, do something please “ Stan was whining, hips seeking purchase somewhere.

“ What do you want me to do princess?”

Their hips were flush against each other, and Stan was rutting against Richie senseless. He looked wrecked already, and Richie guessed he didn’t look much better.

“ Touch me, please !”

“ Please what baby ?” Stan whined out loud, his shirt already on his floor. Richie sucked lightly on his nipple, just grazing his teeth in the pink nub.

“ Please Sir !” A whole wave of hear crashed through Richie, his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“ Hands and knees on the bed baby “ He growled, and Stan obeyed immediately. God he was such a good boy.

Richie picked up the lube and condoms from his drawer, then turned around only to be met with Stan in all fours, skirt ridden up to show tight lace underwear. Richie moaned out loud.

“ Baby, you’re gonna be the death of me “ He grabbed Stan’s ass, smacking one cheek making the other boy yelp.

He moves his mouth, connecting it with Stan’s ass cheek and assaulting it with bites and bruises. Stan was falling apart, and he hadn’t even touched him properly. Stan’s back arches, and then a moan is dragged out of his mouth at the first swipe of Richie’s tongue. It’s hot and wet and he can feel it everywhere, on every inch.

Then, the feeling tightens when Richie plunges a finger in his hole, and it burns in belly. He grinds back on the fingers, needing more friction. Richie purposely avoids that one place that can make Stan scream and see stars. Instead, he twists his finger, and adds another one.

When three fingers are buried insides Stan’s tight hole, and he has tears leaking from his eyes, he whispers to Richie that he’s ‘ ready please richie i need you i need you so bad do something ‘. Richie kisses the inside of his thigh, still filly clothed before standing up. Stan whines at the loss, arms giving up and head falling into the mattress.

Richie undressed himself, quickly putting the condom on and coating himself with lube. He turned to Stan, who was in the process of removing his whole outfit too.

“ No “ Richie growled “ Keep the skirt on “

Before Stan could react, Richie’s cock lined up in his hole. He pushed slowly, the heat of Stan’s hole making Richie see stars already. But Stan stopped him, and turned him around.

“ I wanna do it like this “ It wasn’t of Stan’s nature to want to be on top, but Richie knew it was because he felt confident, he felt good with himself. The skirt really must do something for him.

Richie laid down, and Stan stared down at him before grabbing his cock with one hand. He lowered slowly, tight heat engulfing Richie. They both moaned when he bottomed out.

“ God princess, you look so good from here “ And it was true. Stan’s hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his nipples on show and the blue skirt making him look beautiful. That’s what he was, purely beautiful.

Stan moaned, starting to bounce on Richie’s dick. Richie could see stan’s own manhood jumping from underneath the blue fabric, and he wanted nothing more than to mouth at it. But he had more important things to do, with Stan moaning ‘ faster ‘ on top of him.

Richie grabbed Stan’s hips, keeping him in place before thrusting upwards, making jolts of electricity go through Stans body. He moaned high in his throat, legs giving out.

“ Richie-richie-richie” He was chanting Richie’s name like a sinner, head thrown back and pale neck exposed.

“ You’re gonna come baby ? On your pretty skirt too ? Make it all messy for me princess “ Stan just whimper, grabbing on Richie’s shoulders tightly.

“ Go on baby, let go “

That was all it took for Stan to combust, the tight knot on his belly exploding. Richie followed behind, the sight of Stan looking so wrecked on so beautiful doing it for him.

Stan collapsed on top of him, and winced in discomfort when Richie pulled his cock out.

“ You did so good for me princess, so so good “ Stan hummed, curling himself around Richie’s frame. He crawls on top of him, wrapping his short arms around Richie and sighing in happiness.

“ Sleep princess, i love you “ Richie kisses his forehead, already wrapping the smaller boy with his arms.

Stan mumbles the three words back, before drifting to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> idk about this i just wanted to write it lmao. comments/ kudos are highly appreciated. Tell me what you think ^


End file.
